Molds are used to manufacture composite truck panels. The molds themselves may be constructed of fiberglass, but these fiberglass molds are generally fragile and susceptible to wear and damage. Alternatively, the molds may be constructed of metal, but these metal molds are typically machined and expensive to manufacture.